Official Rules and Guidelines for the Chatroom
Hello, there. As you can probably tell if you read the link before you clicked it (if you can't read, why and how are you even here?), here is where the rules for the chat will be defined for new users, chat moderators, and the curious alike. I, on behalf of all current and future admins, would like to extend a personal welcome to you, the reader, and wish that you have great time while using this wiki. Now, if you haven't already deduced (are you just missing all your necessary skills for life or something?) by that lovely intro above, we here at Character RP wiki have a sort of laissez-faire attitude to what can be talked about, joked about, done, etc. However, there is always a limit to what one can and can't say. Below is list of unacceptable behaviors that will not be tolerated from any user of the chat, mod or regular user alike. Prohibited Behaviors and Actions *Defamation of another user's character. (Constructive criticism is always a must; useless insults do nothing) *Spamming links, images, etc. over and over again. (Seriously annoying) **Especially when this involves shoving your characters down everyone's throats. (VERY ANNOYING.) *Trolling. (The distinction between joking and trolling can be blurry at times. So please do be careful) **Being a living, breathing cancer cell. **Being annoying. *Excessive use of caps. (Not really that serious, but do try to avoid it) *Insulting another user's viewpoint. (Everyone has different viewpoints on subjects and that's okay. Debating is great and we encourage it. But attacking someone for having a viewpoint different from your own is unacceptable.) *Posting links to porn. (NSFW images that are not porn but still explicit are allowed so long as you give all the other chat users a warning that the content of that link is NSFW.) *Abusing power. (Those with power who dare to abuse it will suffer consequences, so please remain reasonable and calm) This list is subject to change and can be modified at any time to suit the needs of the community. Below this list are the procedures that a chat moderator must follow should a user commit one of the above behaviors Consequences and Punishments *Should a user commit a prohibited behavior, they will be issued one warning by any active chat moderator or admin on the chat at that time. Repeated action will result in a second warning. *If the user fails to comply after being issued two warnings, they will be kicked immediately by the admin/chat moderator who issued their two warnings. After their first kick, they will now only receive one warning should they continue. Continued misbehavior will result in a second kick. *After being kicked two times, any further misconduct will result in a ban lasting 24 hours. When this ban ends, there will be a probation period of 48 hours for the offending user, during which any misconduct will result in another ban of 72 hours. *Any further bans will be an entire day longer than the last one for repeat offenders. *Bans that do not follow this model (i.e., a ban lasting 2 weeks after their first ban of a day) must be approved by at least 2 admins and deemed appropriate by them both. *Moderators suspected of abusing their power will lose their power and be placed on a probation period, whose length will be determined by the severity of the charges against them. (We encourage you to take photographic evidence of the incidents that you might bring up so that we can better understand the situation; Images must show the entire screen and provide adequate context) During this time, both the accusers and the accused will make their cases to different admins (to ensure impartial decison), who will then confer with each other to make a decision. If the accused is found guilty, their loss of power is permanent and they will be rendered ineligible to apply for another position on this wiki. This list is subject to change and can be modified at any time to suit the needs of the community. Category:Information